


2 AM

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Damian finds out Urion isn't eating well, shenanigans ensue





	2 AM

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon at the William’s shop, probably because most of their customers were out enjoying the holidays. Silica was okay with running the shop though, as they claimed they had nothing better to do anyway. I was hanging out with Silica near the front desk, telling them about the festival yesterday and how Gabe had stuck a ice cream cone on his head for nearly the entire thing. As I was showing her a picture we all took together, she pointed at my phone with interest. “Who’s the purple dude?” Right, I wasn’t really sure if I should tell them, but then again this is Silica we’re talking about here. “Oh, that’s Urion. He tagged along after a..lot of convincing.” I chuckled, thinking back to how we nearly dragged him out of the lab for this. “He a new friend of yours?” Silica asked, propping their head up. “Um, sort of? I guess so.” “Huh..” They leaned in a little more, and frowned. “What is it?” “He looks kinda dull.” They remarked. I shuffled a little nervously. “What do you mean?” I asked. Silica sighed, waving their hand to the side. “A specter’s vibrancy reflects their physical health, and your friend there looks like he either didn’t eat, or stated up all night.” I thought back for a moment, not really too concerned as I would think Urion would take good enough care of himself. “Well, this was taken before lunch I guess..” “Nah, I mean like skipped several meals in a row. Honestly they probs just couldn’t sleep.” They shrugged, before standing up properly. “I wouldn’t sweat it if I were you, but I gotta sort some stuff in the back.” They smiled kindly. “Thanks for stopping by though.” I nodded, smiling back. “No problem, it was fun talking to you!” I replied, fidgeting slightly. I kept thinking back to what they said before, but Urion doesn’t seem like the type to want help from anyone..I eventually left the shop, and headed back to the apartment, mulling over an idea that I’m not sure was exactly the epitome of “bright.”

-Several hours later-

I couldn’t sleep. My mind kept floating back to the previous plan I had thought up a while back, but never really planned to execute. And yet, here I was, standing outside our banged up yellow car, with the keys to it in hand. Urion would probably kill me..but it was worth a shot. I climbed in, and started up the vehicle.

-

Ding  
Ding ding  
Dingdingdingdingdi-  
Urion slammed the door open, looking quite pissed and wide awake. I waved sheepishly. “I-Uh, hi! How’s it going-?” I asked, squirming under his glare. “Do you know what time it is?” He interrupted. I did, but I didn’t mind. “2, right?” “What do you want.” He asked sternly, clearly not wanting to deal with this right now. “I thought um, well..” I swallowed, but decided to go with the truth. “I came to check on you.” I answered. Urion glared even more. “You woke me up.” He replied, but.. I frowned. “No, I didn’t.” I said confidently, because if I had, he would’ve looked much more tired than he did right now. Urion flinched, and I knew I was right. “Why?” Was the only thing he said. I averted my gaze. “I..don’t know. I remembered something someone said earlier and I just..I wanted to help.” I answered honestly, dipping my head. “What did they say?” He seemed to ask with a bit of reluctance, like he already knew. “Um, could we go inside first?” He crossed his arms. “Please?” I added. Urion sighed, but moved to let me in. I smiled thankfully, and we both headed inside after Urion turned back to lock the door.

Urion led me down the hall and to a stair case, which when we got to the second floor, I saw why he had blocked off access to it. It..was a living quarters. Not exactly like a normal house, with the halls being very similar to the lab’s below, but he rooms were like those in a house from what I could see. So that’s why he never left this place..it was his literal home. The dark brown walls contrasted the bright white of the lab’s greatly. I wanted to ask why Urion brought me up here, but I was too busy keeping up with his pace towards who knows where. When we reached a kitchen which surprisingly didn’t have a door, but instead had a somewhat large opening like someone had planned to put two doors in, but never did, Urion sat me down at a table in the center of the area. I looked around, and in a way it was a very simple and bland kitchen. Not surprisingly really. I looked up at him after a few moments of silence, he was leaning against the far wall at the edge of the entrance, not meeting my eyes. I knew something was wrong. “So uh, I guess you couldn’t sleep?” I asked. He just looked away. “You said you’d answer my question if we came inside. So?” Urion responded. I nodded. “Right, sorry. I had showed that picture of us at the festival to another specter, and they said that you either stayed up all night or skipped a few meals. I guess I got kinda worried.. and it turns out I was right.” I said with a shrug, watching as Urion dropped his gaze toward the floor.

“Why do you care?” He asked, and in a much quieter tone than downstairs. I blinked. “Because you’re my friend.” I answered simply. Urion’s confusion was clearly visible. “What?” “I mean, I thought we were. Right?” I asked again. “Why though? The only reason we’ve talked is because we have to.” He retorted. “We’re talking now out of choice, aren’t we?” I responded. Urion seemed to take a moment to process this. “..It’s late.” “Doesn’t change the facts.” “I’m not thinking straight, I shouldn’t have brought you up here..” He mumbled. I shook my head. “Nope. I came here for a reason. Now, when’s the last time you ate?” I asked. Urion just stared at me. “Well?!” I repeated stubbornly. “The festival I think..” He muttered. ”That was nearly two days ago!” I gawked at him. Urion frowned. “Wasn’t it one?” “STILL!! And I’m sure it’s two. But seriously you’re going to eat something, right now!” Despite Urion’s protests, I quickly got up and headed to the fridge, and opened it only to find.. two cheese sticks and a lone cabbage. “...This is it?” I asked in disbelief. Urion coughed. “I’m not much of cook..” He replied. I moved on to the pantry, but that was when Urion moved to try and stop me. Without hesitating, I swung open the door, and was met with way too many ramen noodle cups. I deadpanned, hard. I turned to slowly face Urion. He was blushing just slightly, with a look of embarrassment clear on his face. “You’re going to eat, but this is an insult to any self respecting chef. First thing in the morning, we’re going to go get groceries.” I seethed.


End file.
